


Spyglass

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, It's just the end of the world buddy, and watching it with someone you'll never get the chance to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which it ends.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spyglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cult of Emsider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cult+of+Emsider).



The void was always going to swallow the world. And the Outsider had no sway over when it would.  
He thinks he’ll survive this, because even if he can’t control the void he hasn’t been part of the reality it’s ripping to shreds in millennia either.

His powers and gifts shouldn’t mean much, here at the end of days. But Emily was always clever and when the void leaks through and cuts into the sky like a parasite she remembers a mirror of it, a mansion, a mission, a timepiece. Emily pulls herself into the void, and finds nothing to stop up the ruin. She searches for centuries, seconds, the space between a bird's wingbeat and exactly how long it takes stone to rot.  
Time means nothing. She gives in. As all things must.  
The Outsider isn’t sure language still exists but people do, at least so much as the two of them count.

He appears sitting beside her on a shard of sea floating through the abyss. Emily gazes at him with sad curiosity before sitting down. He opens a rift to what was the world, one final gift.  
The two of them sit silently together and watch the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Only gratuitous angst


End file.
